<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes and Repetitions by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218341">Echoes and Repetitions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dramatic Irony, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, POV Han Solo, Past Character Death, Past Han Solo/Qi’ra, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Han Solo, Space Mom Leia Organa, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Poe comes back from being a spice runner, Han has thoughts on his and Ben’s friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron &amp; Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echoes and Repetitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/gifts">LieselSolo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: For LieselSolo. Sorry it took so long!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s still weird, seeing them together again — after five years at that. Five years is a long time to be gone. Han can’t help but be at least a little bit angry at Poe; it’s not fair getting angry at someone who started out as a kid when he ran away, but he can still remember Ben’s sobs when he told Han and Leia that Poe had left.<br/>
<br/>
Han can’t help but resent him and be also relieved that Poe’s back at all. Ben and Poe are talking about some new vehicle, Ben’s Jedi training, things like that. Everything under a sun.<br/>
<br/>
“You okay?”<br/>
<br/>
Leia.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” Han sighs. “Damn kid gave me a near heart attack. Gave Kes a near heart attack too. And broke Ben’s heart.”<br/>
<br/>
It’s incredibly biased of Han, but he’ll go up against anything that makes his little bandit cry. Anything at all. He’s known that since Ben was a fetus, really. He hasn’t been perfect — stars willing Proxima wasn’t a good parental role model, and Han’s own parents have been dead for years — but he’s damn lucky that Ben’s his boy.<br/>
<br/>
Leia looks over at him. Her eyes are soft. “Poe made a mistake,” she said.<br/>
<br/>
Han decides that he needs to leave Ben and Poe to their talking. Stars willing he doesn’t want to upset Ben. Not because of Ben’s age — Ben’s eighteen — but because Ben has a white-hot sort of devotion to Poe, even punching some juma-head that said that Poe was nothing more than a criminal. (Luke had told Ben he couldn’t defend Poe’s honor every time. Ben’s response? “Why not?”) There is one man who Ben would guard with his life, and it’s Shara and Kes’ son.<br/>
<br/>
It’s in private that Han says, “Stars, I wish. I know Poe was just a kid who had a fight with his dad, but he broke my little bandit’s heart. It’s gonna take me a while to trust him again.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ben helped him too,” Leia says.<br/>
<br/>
Han sighs. “I know. I just...I can’t help but think of Qi’ra. It’s not like I’m mad at her, but...I don’t want Ben’s heart to be broken like mine was.”<br/>
<br/>
He can remember too well what it was like after Qi’ra died defending him from Maul, her master. How he had felt like he was just barely functioning. He’d gotten hardened, cynical, playing things off like they were no big deal — it was that or collapse. And then Leia had come into his life, similar to Qi’ra and yet different in all the ways that mattered. When they’d kissed for the first time in the Falcon, it hadn’t just been a culmination of their reluctant attraction, but hope for Han — and for Leia.<br/>
<br/>
She and Ben had given him hope. He was thankful for that.<br/>
<br/>
Leia takes his hand. “It won’t be like that,” she says. “They’ll be brilliant, and beautiful, and downright inseparable. And they’ll be amazing together and we’ll just...all this will just be stuff. A thing of the past.”<br/>
<br/>
Han nods. Leia has so much faith, even now. Han’s still amazed by her.<br/>
<br/>
They walk back out. Ben and Poe are talking still. Han can’t quite follow them jumping from topic to topic. But having Poe back is definitely the best thing that’s happened to all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>